Colores de otoño
by MagicAi
Summary: El otoño trae consigo colores, sabores, olores, y un Nico di Angelo sospechosamente cubierto de pintura. ¡SOLANGELO! Este fic participa en el Reto conmemorativo "¡Ya son 20,000" del foro "El Monte Olimpo".


_**Disclaimer:Los personajes no son míos y por suerte para ustedes jamás lo serán.**_

 _ **Este fic participa en el Reto conmemorativo "¡Ya son 20,000" del foro "El Monte Olimpo".**_

 _ **Colores de otoño.**_

A Will le impactó un poco darse cuenta de que las hojas estaban cayendo.

Normalmente el otoño no lo tomaría por sorpresa. La estación le gustaba por varios motivos, y solía estar entusiasmado ante su llegada—siendo justos, le gustaban todas las estaciones—, pero esa vez fue diferente. La segunda guerra semidivina en la que había participado aún le parecía un evento reciente, y el hecho de que la mayoría de los héroes se marchara a casa no era algo que agradecer.

No quedaría ni uno solo de los siete. Jason iría a Nueva Roma y Piper lo seguiría. El campamento no quedaría vacío, ni mucho menos, pero sin problemáticos alrededor—léase Percy—los heridos se limitarían a hijos de Hefesto y Ares principalmente. No es que quisiera que sus amigos se lastimaran, pero ser un curandero en una enfermería vacía es, como mínimo, mortalmente aburrido para un chico hiperactivo y sociable como él.

Pero la escasez de víctimas era la menor de sus preocupaciones. En otoño debía despedirse de muchos de sus amigos y hermanos, solía ser solitario y algo triste cada año, pero la época le gustaba de igual forma. Muchos buenos recuerdos de antes de ser reconocido habían acontecido en esas fechas. No era como si no lidiara con ello cada año, pero dolía de igual modo despedirse, ver que muchos volvían un poco cambiados. Sabiendo más, hablando del mundo de afuera. Will no veía el mundo desde los catorce, lo cual no era demasiado, sólo que esa vez estaban luchando contra Cronos y no era un momento grato para hacer turismo, por lo que decidía pasarlo por alto. O sea, que no salía desde los once.

Extrañaba ir al teatro, principalmente. Siempre le gustó el lugar. Cerca de allí había un parque repleto de árboles caducifolios que en otoño quedaban desprotegidos, dejando, en cambio, una alfombra ocre sobre la acera. Ese era un buen recuerdo. Le gustaba el otoño, los olores, los sabores, el viento, el color, el clima, la temperatura, el paisaje. Disfrutaba mucho la época antes de llegar a la Colina Mestiza.

E incluso estando allí, aunque se quedaba casi completamente solo al principio, aunque se aburría incluso ahora, le gustaba. Estar rodeado de un bosque rojizo con aroma fresco y natural—olor a... bosque, diría—era uno de los privilegios de estar allí. Era hermoso, y relajante.

Pero ese año no.

Dado que Jason había anunciado que iría al Campamento Júpiter, se acarreaban ciertas implicaciones que la mayoría pasaría por alto. Que Piper se iría era claro, todos lo sabían. Pero nadie consideraba al mejor amigo del romano. ¿Por qué iba Nico di Angelo a quedarse si ninguno de sus conocidos estaba allí? Los siete era una especie de ancla que mantenía al italiano en el lugar. Sin ellos rondando, Nueva Roma sería demasiado tentadora: Hazel, Reyna, Jason, baños romanos, chocolate caliente, gente aburrida. ¡Era un paraíso para el hijo de Hades! Nico iba a irse, ¡claro que iba a irse!. Will no quería eso.

De todas formas, el otoño estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Los campistas de verano ya estaban alistando sus maletas y despidiéndose de sus amigos. Ese año se irían más chicos de lo regular, pues la guerra había afectado a todos y muchos querían ver a sus familias mortales al menos durante unos días. Nico no había mencionado nada sobre marcharse, pero no era como si mencionara demasiadas cosas en primer lugar.

En el campamento había una rutina. No todos la seguían, pero estaba ahí. Por ejemplo, cada fin de mes había una maratón obligatoria por el bosque. Correr no era la actividad favorita de Will pero servía para deshacerse del estrés, y vaya que él lo tenía por montones. No participar implicaba limpiar los establos o cualquier otra actividad desagradable que se le ocurriera al Sr. D. Pocas eran las cosas que entusiasmaban tanto al dios del vino como fastidiar a sus queridos campistas, y la emoción lo volvía creativo. Por eso, incluso Nico participaba de la actividad.

Así que ahí estaban, el rubio y el moreno, trotando a la par. Will no sabía si era coincidencia o un esfuerzo consciente de Nico, pero como fuere, iban al mismo ritmo, a una velocidad que difícilmente puede llamarse correr, pero más rápidos que los chicos de Hipnos de cualquier forma.

—Y básicamente—decía Nico—, la persona que construyó la cabaña tenía nulo sentido del gusto, o me odiaba.

No era como si hablar mientras se realizaba una actividad física fuese médicamente recomendable, pero ellos iban charlando de todas formas.

—Eso explica la pintura morada que tenías encima ayer.

—...Sí.

—Dime di Angelo, ¿ya decidiste qué harás en otoño?

El azabache arqueó una ceja.

—¿Quién hace planes para una estación entera?

—No, hablo de... ¿sabes qué? olvídalo.

Will suspiró. Hablar con Nico no era fácil, pero le gustaba hacerlo, aunque en ese momento no supiera si en serio no le entendía o sólo quería burlarse de él. El hijo de Hades lo miró fijamente unos segundos más y devolvió su atención al camino, acelerando ligeramente el paso.

—Aún no lo sé. ¿Tú te vas?

Will aceleró. Así que, al fin y al cabo, sí se estaba burlando.

—Me quedo. Es la gracia de ser anual.

—Mh...—una vez más, el menor comenzó a correr más rápido, de modo que ya ni siquiera podía verle el rostro—. Tal vez me quede.

oOo

Era el día en que los campistas se marcharían hasta el próximo verano, pero no había maletas con calaveras a la vista, y Nico aún llevaba la playera naranja del Campamento bajo su chaqueta, de modo que, oficialmente, di Angelo se quedaba. Si Will hubiese podido borrar la estúpida sonrisa de su cara no lo habría hecho.

Will estaba barriendo—sí, incluso los campistas deben barrer—la entrada de la enfermería mientras silbaba una canción muy estúpida que había escuchado por ahí.

—¿Seguro que no quieres venir?—escuchó que preguntaba Jason—No me gusta la idea de dejarte solo aquí.

Solace calló, escuchando disimuladamente mientras fingía que esa hoja marrón en el suelo era interesante.

—Escucha Grace—suspiró Nico—, no tengo cuatro años. Además no estoy solo. Hay como cincuenta personas aquí.

—No me refiero a eso. Jamás hablas demasiado con nadie, Pipes y yo no vamos a irnos mucho tiempo, pero me preocupa que...

—No voy a volverme más solitario de lo usual por estar un par de semanas lejos de ti y Percy. Quizás incluso mejore mi humor.

Will se había escondido detrás de un pilar, y escuchaba atentamente. La escoba se había quedado en el piso, junto con la hoja y una oruga de aspecto sospechoso. No más que él en ese momento, sin embargo.

—Estás de buen humor—replicó el romano.

—Podría estar mejor. Probablemente.

—Mira, Nico...

—Jason—interrumpió el moreno, levantando una mano para apaciguarlo—. Estaré bien. Procuraré no morir, y Will está aquí, él no me dejará solo un instante... de hecho, empiezo a pensar que debería irme lejos de todos los rubios preocupones que me rodean.

—Pero...

—Disfruta Nueva Roma, Grace—Nico le dio una especie de golpecito amistoso en el brazo. Eso era más contacto que el que solía permitir—. Saluda a los demás por mí.

Will vio desde su súper escondite cómo se despedían y luego cada cual seguía su camino. Jason iba con la ropa del campamento y su nuevo collar de cuentas, por lo que el curandero sentía demasiada curiosidad respecto a la reacción que tendrían los romanos ante su ex-pretor.

Nico pasó cerca, e impulsivamente el rubio salió como quien simplemente pasaba por allí, a pesar de que no había razón lógica para estar tras el maldito pilar.

—¡Hey, di Angelo!—saludó.

—¡¿Ah?!—el azabache giró de repente, llevando su mano hasta su espada, pero sin desenvainarla.

—¡Tranquilo, vengo en paz! Siempre te alteras tan fácil, Chico Muerte.

—¡Si lo sabes, no aparezcas gritando, maldición!

—Claro, lo siento, lo siento.

Will le sonrió, y el otro sólo rodó los ojos, cruzando sus brazos y con el ceño fruncido. Solace estaba apunto de continuar con la conversación cuando notó una mancha de pintura roja en la mejilla de di Angelo. Era pequeña, pero notable. Quizás pudiese pasar por una herida pequeña para otra persona, pero él era un experto—en heridas, no en pintura— y sabía que eso no era sangre. Arqueó una ceja, señalando su propio rostro.

—¿El morado no te gustó?—preguntó.

Di Angelo pareció entender y se frotó ligeramente la mejilla incorrecta. Will utilizó su pulgar para quitarla él mismo, pero la pintura estaba seca, por lo que tuvo que aplicar algo de fuerza. Cuando ya no hubo rastro del colorante, la zona del rostro de Nico que el rubio había tocado estaba ligeramente irritada. No le sorprendió. La piel de ese chico era tan delicada que le pondría un cartel con la palabra "Frágil" en la frente si no tuviese la certeza de que el pegamento le causaría una reacción alérgica.

—¿Entonces? ¿Te cansaste ya del color o...?

—No, yo... nada.

Will quería seguir preguntando. Nico no parecía el tipo de persona que pintaría las paredes de colores diferentes o agregaría detalles con otras tonalidades. De hecho, no parecía el tipo de persona que usaría color en absoluto. Pero el hijo de Hades se fue antes de poder cuestionar nada.

oOo

Fue al día siguiente cuando Will descubrió el misterio que rodeaba a la criatura de Hades. Nico debía estar practicando en algún lugar o jugando con el perro gigante que había en el bosque, el punto es que no estaba en su cabaña y, por primera vez, el lugar donde Solace lo quería era "lejos". Se escabulló en la Cabaña 13. Porque podían ser amigos y todo eso, pero la curiosidad siempre fue, sino el mayor, al menos un importante defecto de este hijo de Apolo en particular.

Las paredes estaban moradas y no había ni rastro de rojo. Will no era bueno viendo en la oscuridad, sus ojos tardaban demasiado tiempo en adaptarse a ésta, y como tenía la ligera sospecha de que si no se apresuraba Nico lo encontraría y acabaría con su existencia, decidió acelerar el proceso y encendió la linterna que había tenido la certeza de llevar.

(No era como si no hubiese un interruptor, justo allí, pero el misterio le iba bien).

Alumbró rápidamente los alrededores: camas, ropa, mesas, botas, desorden en general, ¿envoltorios de hamburguesas? por Zeus... una pila de libros en griego y unos tantos en latín (claro que sabía latín, había estado fingiendo ser romano), un objeto enigmático cubierto con una manta, cuadernos, y... ¿manta?.

Will se adentró en la casita cuidando de no pisar nada, y se libró de la tela que impedía ver... un lienzo. Más que sólo un lienzo, una pintura. Un atardecer de otoño, con un camino cubierto de hojas rojas, cafés, ocres y naranjas, con un brillante sol a punto de desaparecer, llenando como despedida el cielo de brillantes colores cálidos. Solace se quedó sin aliento. Quizás podía pasar por una pintura normal, pero se notaba—al menos para él—el esfuerzo en cada pincelada.

—Así que lo viste.

Se estremeció completamente al reconocer la voz. Giró lentamente, esperando haberse equivocado, pero no. Él estaba ahí, con esa mirada de "esto es lo último que verás en esta vida".

—¡Nico! ¡Hay una gran explicación para esto! Yo...

—Te metiste a mi cabaña.

—Sí, y...

—Viste mis cosas. Incluyendo esa pintura, que nadie debía ver.

—...Sí.

—Date por muerto.

—¡Wow, espera!—pidió nervioso—¿por qué nadie debía verla? ¡Es genial!

Nico arqueó una ceja.

—Sólo es pintura en un pedazo de tela.

—¡Es arte! ¿te gusta el otoño? parece que sí...

El hijo de Hades suspiró y pasó una mano por su rostro, suspirando. Entró a la cabaña y se tiró en una cama, sin molestarse en quitar la ropa arrugada y esparcida por todo el lugar. Le dio la espalda al rubio, que permaneció de pie.

—Sólo... vete antes de que decida mandarte al Inframundo por los métodos originales... ¡y no vuelvas a entrar aquí sin permiso si quieres seguir con vida!

—Tch. Usa tus amenazas con alguien más, Pulga. ¿Te gusta el otoño?—repitió, insistente.

No recibió respuesta, así que devolvió su mirada a la obra.

—Melancólico, y cansado, pero esperanzado... ¿te sentías así cuando pintabas? no respondas. Cosas de hijos de Apolo. ¿Tienes más pinturas?

Nico emitió un gruñido bajo que pudo significar sí y no. El Apolo tomó la primera opción y sonrió.

—¿Puedo verlas?

—Agh, vete, por todos los dioses.

El ojiazul frunció el ceño y se quedó en su lugar unos segundos más. Al ver que no pasaba nada, decidió salir y volver a intentar hablar con el moreno más tarde. Cuando llegó a la puerta, escuchó movimiento detrás de él. Nico se había sentado.

—Will—llamó—. Mañana... te mostraré otra pintura.

El rubio sonrió. Si una pintura lo hacía amar más el otoño—y a Nico—¿qué podrían hacer las demás?

 _ **Fin.**_

 _ **Ay, perdón, no sé qué estoy haciendo. Sólo escribí un montón de pensamientos al azar y ni puedo revisar la ortografía. No puedo decir que es un asco porque me lo prometí a mí misma, así que díganmelo ustedes. Pronto voy a actualizar Robos... argh, ya tenía otra historia, la descarté y escribí todo esto a último minuto... perdóname, perezosa.**_

 _ **Emh, ah... ya no sé nada. Todo lo que escribo últimamente es... ay, no importa. Tenía que cumplir. Volveré con Robos (y con historias más decentes) cuando deje de sentirme una escritora patética... suele pasar. ¡Oh, lo de la pintura! eso es una mezcla entre un dibujo muy raro que hice hace tiempo a costa de mi lápiz rojo y de ver demasiado Hetalia... Chibi-Italia pinta tan lindo -w-**_

 _ **¡Nos leemos por ahí, y que los dioses los acompañen!**_


End file.
